mycandylovecandiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Delasa Moraine
The Erratic Oddball "Oh how nice. Now kindly shut up and leave, Blonde Wanton!" -Towards Amber "Believe in the magic, you muggle!"-Towards Castiel Delasa is a student that attends Sweet Amoris. She joined the school approximately a year ago, after her family moved to the city. She can be full of sunshine one minute and dull and negative the next, Delasa is a person that will never not surprise you. She seems to have no shame whatsoever and expresses herself to the maximum. Backstory Childhood ''' Delasa was deemed an odd child when she was young but nothing too peculiar. However, issues arose after erratic behaviour and outbursts were done during class. She was diagnosed with ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder). After the outbursts, Delasa had difficulty making amends with her classmates and was forced to move schools. Despite not seeing it, her older brother, Claude, was quite protective of her, threatening anyone who would deem her weird. She was bullied a bit for the unusual facial hair that she started to grow at a young age. At first, she was incredibly self-conscious about it, however after a pep-talk with Auntie Agatha, Delasa was proud of her difference and often flaunted her facial hair. During a festival, she was able to make friends with a boy named Kaleb, making him laugh with her eccentric personality. With help, the ADHD calmed down a bit, but still went on into Middle and High School. '''School Life before Sweet Amoris Middle School was a bit calmer then Elementary, however Delasa's ADHD still proved to be an issue. She would talk at a random moment in class, completely forget everything a person said and would talk while others spoke, unaware she was interrupting. This behaviour continued up to her last year of middle school and she was unable to make good friends. Claude had begun to grow a sadistic side and enjoyed freaking out his younger sister, which then developed a bad case of paranoia. During an excursion, when the lights went out during a Science tour, Delasa panicked, drawing all the attention to her. Despite lots of the kids snickering at her, Lucy, came to her aid and asked if she was alright. Lucy wasn't disturbed by Delasa's personality and enjoyed her company very much. Personality Delasa has a wide range of emotion and can change very easily. For a minute she can be joyous and the next in a depressed state. Because of the paranoia Claude had built up for her, her imagination tends to run wild and go to the worst case scenario. For example, when first thinking she saw a ghost, she believed a murderer had snuck into the school and wanted to wait for students, or even worse-had captured a student. Because she doesn't like to swear, Delasa riddles up insults in proper words, often to confuse the person she's insulting and sometimes even she doesn't get it. When Delasa really likes something, she can get a bit overexcited, which causes a bit of trouble for the people around her. Like when she accompanied Armin and Alexy to Comic-Con wearing a deadpool suit and running in every direction she could, leaving the twins to chase after her. Delasa means well, however can say the wrong thing at the wrong time and often wanders a little too much to the point where she forgetBefores wherYoe she is. Appearance Younger coming soon... 'Before Sweet Amoris' Coming soon... 'During Sweet Amoris' Coming soon... Interests Relationships Canon Friends and Family Iris Iris is the first person at Sweet Amoris that approached Delasa on her first day. Delasa maintained a cold and distant facade with Iris until she was approached by her again. Because of Delasa's awkwardness and Iris' clumsiness, the two are empathetic towards eachother and are never judgemental. During the Deborah Arc, Delasa was incredibly sad when Iris turned away from her for Deborah, however understood it wasn't her fault and forgave her immediately. Lysander Lysander is Delasa's romantic partner and close friend. Due to Delasa's paranoia and fear of the paranormal, her first meeting with Lysander was very unpleasant for her, as she rushed home with a panic attack and had immense trouble going to sleep. Duking their first interactions, Delasa's quirky attitude often rubbed Lysander the wrong way, while Delasa found Lysander's distant and secretive personality annoying. Lysander did, however, show appreciation towards Delasa for helping his brother and his friend, Rosalya, get back together. The two did not interact much during her first few weeks of school, also with the remaining fact that she spent a bit of time with Nathaniel instead. However, after finding everyone was finding partners, and with Nathaniel nowhere to be found, Delasa reluctantly asked Lysander to be her partner. During the events of the orientation, they two began out very awkwardly, with Delasa probing Lysander with questions and Lysander quizzically seeing Delasa make weird and creepy faces at strangers through the bus window. However, once Lysander stands up for Delasa when Amber begins to mock her clothes and her moustache, Delasa shows more appreciation towards him. After the events of the Orientation Race, the two are closer then before. Lysander shows amusement in Delasa's enthusiasm for the concert and Delasa is unable to take her eyes off of him during the performance. During the return of Deborah, Lysander stays a loyal friend towards Delasa and stands by her side, which she truly appreciates. In return, she gives him a gadget. For the Open House, the Two practice their audition scripts together, each making eachother blush, and ending with Delasa strangely changing the topic to tomatoes. Lysander is the one who comes to rescue Delasa when she is locked in the basement, calming her down when she began to have a panic attack once more. During the Nathaniel Arc, Lysander acted as Delasa's confidante, and even helping her in the matters with Nathaniel. After the events with Nathaniel, Delasa starts to be more open with Lysander, inviting him out for lunches and even inviting him for a private picnic. Soon, Delasa realises her feelings for Lysander. At first, she tries to deny her feelings, keeping them bottled up. However, with the arrival of Priya, she decided not to hide anymore. Armin Armin is one of Delasa's closest friends and gaming buddy. The two have a platonic love for eachother and often mock and laugh at eachother. With Delasa also enjoying dirty humor and doesn't engage in it with Lysander, Armin is her go-to guy for it. The two often go into heated discussions of game theories and character headcanons which could last for days if they were allowed to. With Lysander and Armin's contrasting personalities and interests, the two are only with eachother if they are interacting with Delasa. Armin is aware of Delasa's relationship with Lysander, after finding out from his brother, Alexy. Armin and Delasa are also Cosplay buddies, as they went to the last Comic-Con dressed as Spiderman and Deadpool. Castiel Castiel and Delasa are somewhat friends, however only really interact with eachother if it's for mocking, jokes or Lysander. The two started off rocky, however after the events of Deborah, they are fairly comfortable with eachother and Delasa doesn't care if she upsets Castiel. Castiel suspected Delasa and Lysander's feelings for eachother during the Open House. Their biggest bonding moment is when Lysander was hit by the car. For Lysander, the two go to the Hospital and sneak into Lysander's floor together even if they're not supposed to. Nathaniel At the beginning, Delasa enjoyed Nathaniel's company because he was approachable. However, he found her odd when she would ramble and would sometimes ask if she was alright. The two spent less time together after the Nathaniel Arc. Rosalya Delasa felt indifferent towards Rosalya when first meeting her, however over the course of the story, the two have grown into good friends. Rosa usually gets annoyed with Delasa's disinterest in clothes, as she wears the same thing every day. Rosa appreciates Delasa helping her relationship and in turn, Delasa appreciates Rosa for believing and helping her with the Deborah crisis. Rosa suspected Delasa's feelings for Lysander, no matter how much she denied them. Despite how close they are, they have a few issues with eachother. Delasa doesn't appreciate Rosa's controlling attitude to her life and relationships and showed an immense amount of annoyance when Rosa began to look through her things without permission. Delasa also shows a little jealousy towards Rosa, as she is the girl who Lysander used to like. Rosa finds Delasa's changing personaliNon-Canonty irritating, as Delasa can get off track easily and forget a whole conversation. Non-Canon Family and Friends Anti-Delasa Personality Unlike her original, Anti!Delasa is very monotone. She rarely expresses herself and shows little to no interest in things. She takes what people say about her to heart. Delasa has incredibly low self-esteem, Appearance = Trivia Unintentionally, Delasa often falls for tall, kind guys She thought Lysander was creepy at first Delasa suffers Nyctophobia, Acrophobia and Trypophobia However, Delasa states it isn't the fear of heights, but the fear of falling Delasa is in the music club and plays the cello Delasa is three years younger then her older brother, Claude Her taste in food matches her personaity; constantly changing from one to the next Delasa has a strange impulse to immediately hug and rub the faces of short girls In PotterMore, Delasa is in Hufflepuff Category:Candies D-M Category:Youngest Sibling Category:Silver hair Category:2012 Category:Lysander Category:Lysander Girk Category:Lysander Girl